


不可抗因素

by xiyun1019



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPN A/B/O Bingo, relay writing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 一个云拉不下脸皮但最后还是去找前男友复合的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个接龙联文with刺猬and雯雯
> 
> SPN背景，ABO世界观

曺圭贤眼前的烈火逐渐熄灭。剩下点点火光映在他澄澈的眸子里，他把工作时随手扔到地上的汽油罐、斧头、海盐一一放回工具袋，拿起铲子把挖开恶灵坟墓的坑填回去。每完成一次工作，曺圭贤都觉得异常轻松，似乎忘记了自己刚才把别人的遗骸挖出来又用火烧了一遍，也是时候回到公路边，喝喝啤酒庆祝一下自己的战绩了。

然而他失策了。青年掏出了手机，显示屏弹出了58个未接来电，都是来自同一个人，金钟云。

曺圭贤在看到来电显示的第一眼就将屏幕重新锁死，想都没想索性关机。

“烦不烦啊？”

沿着小路走出公路的途中，曺圭贤隐约地嗅到了一丝丝熟悉的柠檬味，并越发浓烈。他回到自己的车旁，看到金钟云倒在他车门旁。

他愣了一下，对方的头发又被他自己折腾成了白金，和空气里馥郁清甜的柠檬香气倒是越发的相衬起来——事实上他已经许久没有和金钟云见过面了，三个月前他们分别在驾驶和副驾驶上沉默不语，暴怒和失望尖锐地充斥了狭小的车内空间，气氛像是扔进液氮里的香蕉一样坚硬。曺圭贤想要摇下车窗纾解情绪，可是似乎用不着他这样做，金钟云将匕首插回腰间，车门用力甩回时发出巨大声响，同时曺圭贤重重闭上了眼睛，青年风衣之下头也不回的瘦削背影在他虹膜上反复交替出现。

年轻的Alpha将手掌盖上眼睛，接触过冰冷墓碑的掌心柔和地覆盖着眼睫，湿凉气息让他的神经稍微松懈下来，再放下来的时候那些一闪而过的情愫和念想全部沉入焦糖棕的深潭。他蹲下来，身后猎枪的枪口蹭着粗粝的地面，发出刺耳的摩擦声，青年用手指捅了捅一直没抬头也没有给他任何反应的前男友，用他能降到最冰点的声音，凉凉地发问，“你怎么在这里。”

金钟云闻声，费力地扭了扭脑袋想抬起头来——但是好像办不到。白金色的头发已经被汗水打湿，一颗颗豆大的水珠顺着光滑的脖颈滑落，隐在白色的汗衫里。他用力地仰了仰头想要对上曺圭贤的眼睛，不想刚开口就是一声虚弱的嘤咛。

曺圭贤站在一旁饶有兴趣地看着旧情人又低下头把嘴唇咬到泛白、全身都在微微颤抖的模样，不由有些好笑。

“怎么，变哑巴了？”

回应他的是对方比先前愈加急促的喘息声。

曺圭贤想了想，有点不对劲，可能自己整天对着妖魔鬼怪一时没反应过来，难道是……

“喂，金钟云你的抑制药呢？”

金钟云终于听到了前男友问到点子上的问题。

“没有了……被坑了……”

金钟云身上的燥热感越来越强，而嗓子发出的声音越来越小。

“你说什么？”

曺圭贤特地凑到金钟云耳边，听听他说什么。

Alpha强大的信息素在Omega信息素的影响下也被激发了出来，金钟云嗅着曺圭贤的味道，支撑了自己许久的某根弦一下就断了。

“操我……”

他撑起身子，一口咬上曺圭贤的耳垂。

“唔。”曺圭贤被他扑的一个踉跄，条件反射去揽住他的腰，对方的柠檬信息素肆无忌惮地侵蚀周围的空气，以至于让他产生了自己怀里抱着一颗晶莹剔透香香甜甜柠檬糖的错觉。白皙手指拦在男子脖颈后面，柔顺的白发搔着他指尖有些发痒，滚烫的腺体昭示着主人恰逢发情期，还是在没有抑制剂的情况下。

这时他不指望金钟云能冷静下来好好思考他们分手的事实，曺圭贤开始认真考虑怎么把男子打晕之后对方醒来后不会炸毛砍了他。不小心泄出来的大量林木气息的信息素，也被青年刻意收了回去，唯恐给面前的人施加更多的生理刺激。

被Omega天性剥夺理智的金钟云显然不是可以好好讲道理的对象——虽然他不发情的时候也不是。舌尖抵在曺圭贤软绵绵的耳垂上，牙齿有一下没一下咬着，分明就是他们调情之间的习惯动作，没了Alpha信息素缠绕的金钟云有点无措，抱着曺圭贤双肩的手松了松，拉开些距离，双颊泛着不自然的红晕。那双水淋淋的凤眼虚无地在夜色里寻找爱人的影子，瞥到青年丰润的唇便迫不及待地凑上去，却被后者一个偏头堪堪躲过。

他愣了一下，随后有些委屈地轻唤了一声。

“圭贤……”

原本就沙哑的嗓音这会儿混着情欲，柔柔的像是包裹在一团棉花糖里的猫爪，搔得曺圭贤耳根发麻。青年烦躁地往后偏了偏，企图压下身上涌上来的一团火。

“呜…”

听到金钟云的声音，青年又忍不住瞥了他一眼——微张的嘴唇被他自己蹂躏得满是齿痕，这会儿又显出不正常的红润；一双细长的凤眼湿漉漉的泛着淡粉，一颗晶莹的珍珠挂在眼角欲流不流。这样的情景，对任何一个正常的Alpha都会是一剂绝好的春药，何况一个正当壮年年轻气盛的Alpha。

可曺圭贤向来不是一般的人。别人做不到的，不代表他做不到，比如，曾经打破了永远没有人能治得了金钟云的魔咒。

“……松手。我带你到最近的超市去买抑制剂。”

瞎扯。

这句话说出来的一瞬间曺圭贤就有点想扇自己，这附近荒无人烟，还超市呢，怕是连个中转站都不会有。

他怀里的人却仿佛并没有听到自己的前男友在说什么，虚软的身体终于支撑不住再一次倒在了曺圭贤身上，靠在年轻Alpha的胸前大口喘气。

曺圭贤深呼吸了一口气，慢慢压抑住那些该死的生理反应。也是服了金钟云，到底是怎么找来的。曺圭贤打开车门让金钟云躺在后座，自己回到驾驶位，把四个窗户都打开了，不然自己会里面被憋死，但他仿佛忽略了个问题，omega散发出来的信息素，几乎可以吸引自然界所有的雄性动物，过了不久，曺圭贤听到黑暗中的传来了狼的叫声还有野狗的吼叫声。

“Shit!”

曺圭贤又赶紧把车窗关上，没办法了，荒山野岭那么多野兽，等下过来围着金钟云的时候，还把自己吃掉了，该怎么办。曺圭贤拐弯再进入坟场，停车，熄火。

下车准备到后车座去，他一下车就看到了几只野狗围了过来。但是野狗们又不敢靠近那么强大的alpha，只能盯着不敢上前。

青年在吓退野狗和把金钟云弄得更湿之间衡量了一下还是选择了前者。他威胁性地挥了挥从后备箱提出来的斧子，原本隐藏的十分隐秘的信息素利剑一般亮出数支冰冷的刀刃，草木冷冽的气息混合着刺鼻的木香蜜饯，Alpha信息素竖起一道看不见的精神屏障，几只狼狗被气息压迫地喘不过气来，哀嚎一声，乖乖地摊开前爪趴在地上。

“这才听话。”他做了一个下压的手势安抚野兽，后排座位突然传来一声不大不小的撞击声，似乎是男子在里面做了什么大幅度的动作，踢到了啤酒罐还是什么别的，不过比起方才刚把金钟云塞进后座要安静的多，没有什么莫名其妙衣料摩擦座椅的声音了。

曺圭贤脑子里那点疑惑的雾气突然散地一干二净。他猛地拽开车门，后座的男子出乎意料也是意料之中地静静侧躺在那里，长腿有些委屈地蜷缩起来。他左手紧紧地攥成拳，右小臂横在眼睛上面，脸上依旧泛着病态的潮红，冷汗挂在尖削的下颌。

青年不由分说地附身上去，抓住金钟云的手腕将那条胳膊拉了下来。

那凤眼里哪有什么先前迷乱的情欲，沉着的黑色里有他熟悉的犟和一些小小的恼怒，打着旋儿几乎要把曺圭贤整个人吸进去。

“哥，你发情的样子我太了解了。”曺圭贤膝盖抵在他两腿中间，居高临下地看着身下人精彩纷呈的神情，“可不是这个样子的。怎么，想来找我复合也不是这么拼的吧。”

该死的聪明的小混蛋。金钟云心里怒骂，更难堪的是对方一点儿没说错。寻着之前他装到曺圭贤手机里的定位深更半夜摸过来，装发情，甚至打了使发情期提前药剂的一切准备，都是他试图修复关系做的蹩脚准备。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱总能抹掉所有尴尬而不愉快的过去，金钟云在墓地里远远望着曺圭贤点火的背影，咬着唇想。

计划一直进行地非常顺利——直到曺圭贤为了逼退野兽散出Alpha信息素保护自己，也同时直接把汹涌的发情期真正勾了出来。

金钟云躺在青年手臂中间，凛冽的烟草木信息素已经消散了许多，像透明的雾气飘进映着自己倒影的，曺圭贤深色带着笑意的眼眸里。

男子双手环住对方的脖颈下拉，唇和唇顺理成章地贴在一起，烟草缠上汁水盈盈的柠檬，两种契合的信息素在狭小的越野后座弥漫，充斥了所有并不引人注目的角落。

 

既然错到了这一步，不如一错再错下去。

他们两个都是很聪明的人，然而发生在他们之间的这一切，和聪明毫无关系。

 

大手顺着满是汗的脖颈往后摸去，年轻的猎人感受到那一片贴在指尖的火热，轻轻按压能感受到那微微凸起的地方一点一点的跳动。

舌头巧妙避开了对方意欲与之共舞的邀请，曺圭贤将身子撑起一点使双唇分离，修长的手指故意在那火热发烫的腺体上重重按了两下。他身下的青年顿时一激灵，条件反射下一扭头，耳朵却是正好撞在两片肉感极强的东西上。

“呐…哥真正兴奋起来的样子应该是这样才对……”

从嘴里呼出的滚烫气息打在Omega的耳朵上，金钟云觉得耳朵像是要烧起来一样——他知道这个小混蛋现在在做什么，那种麻酥酥的感觉，即使是在平时自己也完全抵挡不住。耳尖是全身最敏感的部位之一，金钟云对这点感触尤其深。

他不知道现在从外面看他俩的样子有多不可描述，栗色头发的青年俯身罩在金色小卷毛男人的身上，侧着头在后者的耳垂上啃咬舔舐，丰润的唇上还沾着银色的丝线，一直连到身下人微张的嘴唇上，在不远处坟地里幽幽的鬼火照应下竟也能看出些晶亮的色泽，旖旎又色情。

柠檬清新的味道和烟草混在一起，融合成一片浓郁的香裹在两人周围，越来越浓烈的熟悉气息激得金钟云浑身一颤，终于忍不住抬起腿勾上身上青年的腰，整个人蹭了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

金钟云吻上了曺圭贤的双唇，舌头很主动地去对方牙齿上敲门，当然曺圭贤也很识相让它进来，两根舌头缠绵在一起，曺圭贤感觉到了金钟云的心急，差点吻得自己透不过气来。

曺圭贤让金钟云来主导这个吻，但金钟云却觉得他的心思压根不在这里，于是搂着自己前男友腰的小手往下移，捏了捏他的屁股。

“不许走神。”

曺圭贤内心一笑，就算现在光线不好，我也看到你撅着嘴不满的样子，怎么还是那么霸道。

“那哥你先来满足下我啊。”

曺圭贤转身坐了起来，开始解皮带，拉开裤链，硕大的分身早已经精神了起来，就等待来服侍它的仆人。

对于情事，这两人向来有默契，回想他们刚在一起的时候，只要没案子，每晚起码也要来一次。金钟云伸手让曺圭贤拉他起来，金钟云双腿跪在车座垫上，趴在曺圭贤的大腿上，手透着内裤抚摸着，Alpha下身的欲望仿佛感觉到了忠仆的存在，越发精神。

“哥，帮我。”

曺圭贤顺势拉下自己的底裤，露出了挺立的阴茎，金钟云用他并不大的手握住后上下撸动起来，接着用口直接把肉棒包裹吞入，吞吐抚慰着。他很了解曺圭贤起生理反应的节奏，后者整个人都放松靠在了车椅背上。

“哈啊。好了哥停下来，要射了。”曺圭贤扶金钟云坐起来，一些白色的乳液从龟头中分泌喷射出来，喷得整个车座还有车垫上都是。

栗发青年顺势把裤子全都脱了，金钟云也开始解自己白衬衫的一个个纽扣。为了让前男友更容易“上钩”，他特地挑了套比较修身的白衬衫跟西装裤，可是现在问题来了——这衣服脱起来比较麻烦，金钟云整个身子软绵绵的，解起扣子也是慢吞吞地，曺圭贤终于看不下去扒开了他的手自己代劳。

“也是用心良苦啊哥。”

扣子一个个打开，露出了金钟云的胸膛，白皙的肌肤因为动情而冒出了一层薄汗，胸前的两颗小樱也随着金钟云的呼吸一上一下地。曺圭贤已经有三个月没碰金钟云，白金发的Omega皮肤好像更白了，连两颗乳头都更加粉嫩了。他趴在金钟云身上舌头在左胸上打转一着舔着，右手也捏着这边的乳头，两边都不会怠慢，左手帮金钟云脱着裤子。

“哥你想我吗？”

“嗯……嗯哼……想……” 金钟云舒服得呻吟出来了。

突然，曺圭贤又坐了起来，盘腿坐着，金钟云的小腿搭载大腿上。

“那你这几个月是怎么样想我的？”

他的目光盯着金钟云的胯下，微妙地笑着。

金钟云要不是没力气肯定会起来打曺圭贤一顿，这小子这种反应分明就是叫自己在他面前自慰。

三个月啊。

金钟云把手放在自己性器上的时候，另一只手斜斜支撑在冰冷的皮革座椅上面，歪着头内心咋舌。

记忆里他似乎从未和曺圭贤分开这么久——他们总是出入成双而形影不离，不管是战斗还是情事，默契地就像一幅紧密贴合的弓翎箭。常去的那间酒吧里霓灯闪烁，强烈的冷气弄的木桌又冷又湿，女服务生羞涩地推来一杯黑咖啡一杯龙舌兰，在吧台上划出两道清晰的水痕。老式壁灯总有一个不断地在失灵，年轻的打工小哥提着工具箱大汗淋漓地在门边朝曺圭贤求助。角落沙发几个Alpha凑在一起小声讨论金钟云的屁股和腰，互相推推搡搡倒也没有一个人真正敢上去搭讪。

用无聊和一成不变来形容他们的生活其实很不恰当，毕竟死亡对于他们的职业来说是最稀松平常的事情，可的的确确就是这样的，任务点，酒吧，汽车旅馆，三点一线，日复一日。

他握着手里发热坚硬的阴茎，缓慢地抚动着，像是攥着一块烧热的铁。金钟云闭着眼也能够知道曺圭贤的目光会在哪里停留，在哪里游移。他对别的没有信心，但对于这具身体和信息素对自己Alpha的吸引力，他有着足够的自信。

一不做二不休一直是他的第二条座右铭。

青年空闲的那只手压在自己下唇，指尖被津液湿透然后按在左边的乳尖上，原本浅淡的颜色被蹂躏成深红，饱满坚挺的被压在指间缝隙里，露出一丝白皙的胸膛，像是一尘不染的皑皑白雪里的盛放红莲，被掐在掌心里，软绵绵的一片。敏感的乳尖受到冰凉的刺激，青年像只慵懒的猫样轻哼一声，手几乎握不住自己涨大的性器，顶端分泌的液体滴滴答答濡湿一片，狭小的空间全是柠檬甘甜青涩的气息，嚣张地撞击挑拨着曺圭贤的神经。

自得其乐，则是第一条。

 

曺圭贤有些惊讶地看着出乎意料“听话”的Omega，忍不住咧嘴一笑，探身贴近金钟云胸膛，用嘴巴含住金钟云另一边失宠的乳尖，舌头绕着乳晕一圈又一圈地旋转，缓慢又缠绵，右手附上金钟云的手，陪他一起上下抚动着发热的阴茎。自己的alpha信息素加入，柠檬跟烟草的味道再次融合在一起，车内的情欲又浓厚了不少。

“啊……嗯……”

长达三个月的“禁欲”让金钟云的身体敏感了不少，被这么一弄都快高潮了。

可是他也不是那么容易满足的主。过去没案子的时候，他俩能在汽车旅馆做一整天；在杳无人烟的公路边车震更是常有的事，只要他想要，曺圭贤几乎都能满足他，他也很享受自己Alpha的蹂躏，做累了他就睡在车后座，而曺圭贤继续开车上路。

但这次车震在坟场隔壁，无疑是一种全新的刺激体验。何况，他俩现在还没有复合。金钟云当然不想那么快结束，在理智完全崩塌的前一秒，他抓住了曺圭贤的手臂。

金钟云突如其来的喊停让曺圭贤愣了一下。

“怎么了吗？”

曺圭贤说着拨开金钟云额头上被汗打湿的刘海。

“我们……换个姿势……”

青年轻笑一声，一把捞起整个瘫软在后座上的人往怀里一扯。

“随我怎么玩吗，嗯？”

带着谑笑的声音在耳边响起，属于男人的低沉声音只是听听就让金钟云浑身酥软，哼哼唧唧地把头靠在前男友肩上任他摆布。

忽然眼前一阵天翻地覆，再次缓过神来的时候，只能看清头顶一片暗黑色的天空中的点点星光。就好像是，一双双盯着这场视觉盛宴的饥渴的眼睛。

 

操，个小混蛋，金钟云心里暗骂，怕不是脑子有坑才会“换个姿势”却换到坟地里来了。

过去他们不是没有在刺激的地方做过，相反，几乎每个一般人能想到的刺激地点都有他俩滚过的痕迹。酒吧的包厢里，随时都可能有鬼怪出现的莽莽森林里，甚至是盘山公路的拐角。男人还真的都是下半身动物，金钟云闭上眼睛，认识曺圭贤可以说是阴差阳错，只是莫名其妙的睡了几次就离不开了，而且一天天地越陷越深。

身后的碎石硌得他怪疼的，金钟云扭了扭身子想回到带着曺圭贤温度的怀里，不想却一不小心撞到一块冰凉的石板上。

意外的撞击让他回过神来，他微微推开趴在他身上的男人。

“圭，别闹，回车里去行不？”

烟嗓发出来软绵绵的请求，在曺圭贤的眼中也只是变成了求欢。在坟地上野战，史无前例而且诡异，但在曺圭贤眼中却很刺激，他伸手抹了抹金钟云脸上被情欲激发出来的泪水，他看着他的Omega，表情云淡风轻地说：

“云，别怕。”


	3. Chapter 3

金钟云越过他看脊梁一样起伏的墨黑山峦。他们身边是灰色的荆棘丛，远处的天空是蓝色，趋于幻想一般的蓝。他们俩的性器磨蹭在一块儿，潮湿又滚烫，青年恍惚觉得自己回到了在失去曺圭贤三个月里接连不断的淫靡梦境，只是这次有他们两个人，滴血的刀子还插在腰间的皮带，他们仿佛两头原始野兽，在这荒蛮阴冷之地交颈相拥。

“你见过我怕？”

曺圭贤的额发被金钟云轻轻揪住，后者露出一个轻佻，高傲之极的笑容，充满了嘲弄和挖苦，但他爱死了这样的金钟云，对方所摆出来的这副姿态，他干脆一辈子也离不开。

“我怕你，行不行？”

曺圭贤甜甜又讨好地露齿一笑，突然有点儿凶狠地按着他哥脖子往墓碑上撞。金钟云呻吟一声，嘴唇被堵住亲吻，眉毛渐渐拧成一个漂亮的结。曺圭贤纤长的手指熟练按摩着金钟云直直杵在对方小腹上的阴茎，脆弱的脖颈发出不堪重负的咯咯细响，金钟云眼角颧骨窜红，指尖忍不住颤抖起来。

曺圭贤的舌尖缠着他的，唾液滴滴答答地溢出。他时间把握的很好，就在金钟云以为自己要窒息身亡的前一秒松开手，青年劫后余生地大大吸气，胡乱地咳嗽着，摸着自己的颈项，目光像一道白刃直直扎过来：“……你……咳、活够了？”

“活够啦，”曺圭贤笑眯眯的脸很难引起别人想要揍他一拳的欲望，“死前还能和哥打一炮，不值吗？”

他的性器抵在金钟云两腿中间很久了，这时又狠又快地撞进去。Omega被他顶的一个踉跄，惨惨地叫了一声就哽住，烟嗓独特的哭腔愈发明显，光裸细长的双腿绷直，发泄似的夹紧曺圭贤的腰，莹白脚踝摩擦着腰间的匕首套，冰凉的，反复撞着脚腕处那块凸出的骨头。

“你真他妈……呜啊、哈——”金钟云那双凌厉的眼睛洇在泪水里，将他锋利的眼角泡软泡腻，艳红的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地吐息谩骂，双臂绕过墓碑被捆在一起，关节生疼，但远比不上下身撕裂的痛楚。

但他不会受伤，他可是Omega。曺圭贤的Omega。

 

已经被标记的Omega在发情期会变得比原先加倍敏感，抑制剂的作用远远比不上自己Alpha的抚慰，三个月没有性爱的日子让金钟云本就经不起撩拨的身体在与Alpha久违的亲密接触后彻底崩溃。

他整个人随着身上Alpha抽插的动作战栗起来，一股股又热又黏的液体从甬道里涌出来，天然的润滑很快帮助Omega适应了体内的巨物。

栗发青年力度恰好的撞击带着白金色头发的Omega也动了起来，金钟云清晰地感受到皮肤与隔着衬衣硌在身上的粗糙砾石的摩擦感，还有自己时不时撞到脑袋后面的墓碑时头顶传来的钝痛。

身为特工猎手的敏锐直觉就算在身体最无法保持清晰的时刻也依然存在，尽管身体中由里向外燃烧的情欲已经快要彻底烧断名为理智的弦，金钟云还是察觉到了一些异样。

余光里墓地周围一圈几十双闪着光的绿眼正如饥似渴地盯着月光下交缠在一起的两具身体，不远处黝黑的林子里还有些窸窸窣窣的异响——鬼知道他们的信息素吸引来了多少贪婪的野兽。

操。

金钟云死死咬住嘴唇试图阻止呻吟声的外泄，尽管这很快就会变成无用功。是，他和曺圭贤以前丰富的经历里不乏在半公众场合的刺激性爱，但被一群平时只能是被自己猎杀的份的兽类观看到自己最……的样子，他还没不知廉耻到这个地步。

年轻Alpha很快发现了他的异样，伏下身来恶劣地舔着对方充血的耳垂：“哥在压抑些什么呢？”

作为能力并不比自己差的一级猎手，金钟云不相信曺圭贤对周围的情况毫无感知。他恨恨地瞪了正在坏笑的人一眼，勾在对方腰上的脚一用力，扯出了隐藏在匕首套后面的钩子。

曺圭贤也不再闹他，腾出一只手把钩锁扣上腰间别着的刀刃把子，并配合地降低身子让勉强撑起身子的金钟云解开他皮带后面的绳索。

仍处在发情期的Omega身体虚软，可即使如此，金钟云还是准确无误地把吊着绳索的弯刀甩了出去，正好一刀扎进一只胆大包天已经踏进墓地的野狼脖颈里。

飞索的惯性很大，扯得曺圭贤闷哼一声，腰部不由自主地往后一撤，刚刚还完全埋在身下人体内的性器大半都退了出来，只剩头部被包裹在温暖甬道的入口处。

年轻的Alpha皱了皱眉有些不满。他当然知道金钟云的意图，只是他本人并不那么在意性爱时周围的环境，内心深处最原始的本能让他此刻只想操穿身下的Omega。于是他一挺身又再次进入那灼热的甬道里，丝毫不顾金钟云扔扯着飞索想要用力的动作。

金钟云恼羞成怒，一手推开他，使曺圭贤撞到了冰凉的墓碑上。他没说什么，就勾着嘴角笑着打趣着爱人现在撇着嘴斜眼瞪他的表情。

金钟云双手撑着地爬到曺圭贤身边。小手摸了摸爱人的脸，软嫩的嘴唇靠近他的脸亲了一口，紧接着一路吻到脖子、锁骨，然后伸出舌头在锁骨窝处打转、轻咬。

前一秒还是凶狠的豹子，这会儿又软得像一只乖乖蹭着主人打转的猫咪。

金钟云很能挑拨自己的欲望，对此曺圭贤一直都坚信不疑。有幸品尝过他的肉体，便再也逃不出去了，偏偏他还会来撩自己。他觉得自己更硬了。曺圭贤一手抓住金钟云的手臂，往自己身上一拉，胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗心在同时跳动。

金钟云自觉地往爱人的性器坐上去。

“嗯……啊……”

进入的时候，曺圭贤感觉金钟云揽住自己的手更紧了一些，整个脑袋都埋进了自己的肩窝里。金钟云让他进来了，可是曺圭贤却不为所动，他被体内难受的感觉弄得不耐烦起来，咬了咬身下人的肩膀。

“你倒是动呀。”

“不，你动。”

曺圭贤就下定决心跟他赌赌气。

“fvck” 

金钟云闷闷地骂了一句脏话，腰部慢慢地扭了起来。

青年的腰是常年锻炼的，很柔韧又纤细的腰。曺圭贤盯着由于前后摆动而浅浅浮起的肌肉线条，光裸的膝盖直直地跪在细小的沙砾泥土，这时候这位倒不在乎自己的洁癖来，大概是随便怎样一个姿势，能干得他舒服，金钟云都会急不可耐地去完成。

Alpha尺寸可怕的阴茎抵在青年幼窄湿润的洞口，和它的主人一样淫荡湿湿地吐息，清澈的体液把两个人下体润湿得水光淋漓，像是植物被连根切断留下的汁液。曺圭贤顶了一半进去，揽着金钟云的细腰——他忍得相当难受，三个月没做爱的不只金钟云一个，他看到金钟云那双促狭绯红的眼睛的第一刻就极力克制住想把人按在车里，操得他乖乖呆在自己身边，没胆子随意乱跑。

栗发青年白皙的额角渗出汗珠。金钟云有些头昏脑胀，但还是轻笑出了声：“你也疼？”

曺圭贤皱皱眉头，他生起气来的模样很漂亮，原本就是英气又正直的长相，收起笑容来终于有了Alpha咄咄逼人的气势。真他妈帅，小混蛋，金钟云心想。

他按住曺圭贤的肩膀把人按在地上，顺势完全骑上了他的腰。他一只手按在小孩儿胸口上，抬起下巴，另外一只手撸动自己滚烫的性器，腰缓慢但有节奏地前后摆动着，颤抖的臀肉撞到曺圭贤雪白的腰腹，把那里的颜色撞成一片色情的粉红。

“呜啊——嗯……真大……”

曺圭贤听出来金钟云故意压着嗓子勾引他。放荡姿势的Omega脸上却是一副及其天真甜笑的模样，仰起下巴俯视身下的爱人，一只眼睛闭起来，另外一只朦朦胧胧地张着，盛着水与湖，粉嫩的舌尖半伸，俨然一副对性爱贪婪的模样。

Alpha轻声地叹息，烟草木醇厚的气息横冲直闯，金钟云软着腰化成一泓春水，在Alpha的性器上缓慢地操着自己，凸起的青筋擦过柔嫩的内壁，青年腰腹逐渐开始细细颤抖，呼吸也逐渐紊乱。

“哥。”曺圭贤咬着嘴唇掐住金钟云的腰，将人往自己身上按。他们顺理成章的接吻，金钟云在他怀里就像一条湿滑的人鱼，曺圭贤如同在亲吻一只奶猫那样细细吻着他，抚摸着他光滑后背并不存在的鳞片。

曺圭贤动起腰来的时候金钟云急促地惊叫一声，小孩儿宽大好看的手掌抓住青年臀肉揉捏，腰挺得又轻又快，阴茎一次次毫无章法又凶狠地撞进肠道，金钟云只觉得自己生殖腔口被滚烫的前端顶着，他抽噎着哭叫出声，细长的腿哆嗦着，浑身上下蒸出一层藕粉色，像刚出炉的年糕。

“你真好闻……”

Omega的理智已经被彻底烧尽，被Alpha浓烈的信息素包裹住的感觉让他心安，此刻他根本无暇顾及把他弄成这样的“罪魁祸首”在说些什么，也再无法抑制住口中一连串的呻吟和夹杂其中的脏话。

 

兴许是因为之前一招飞索杀狼起了杀鸡儆猴的作用，现在没有胆大包天的野兽敢向坟地靠近了，只是那成群的饥渴绿眼仍在不远处的丛林里忽闪忽现，和夜晚坟地里微弱的幽蓝色鬼火混在一起，背景音却是肉体交融碰撞的声响、淫秽的水声与越来越响的呻吟喘息，诡异得无法言说。

恍惚间金钟云感到身下的人猛的一挺腰，体内的阴茎轻易地破开了生殖腔口，更多滚烫黏乎的液体流了出来，他被激得浑身一颤，盈满眼眶的生理泪水顺着眼角大颗大颗地滚了下去。

那巨物在狭小的腔室里顶弄几下后起了变化，金钟云能感受到Alpha生殖器顶端的结正在自己体内膨胀起来，牢牢地卡在了生殖腔的入口。

金钟云这才想过来他俩这次没有任何的避孕措施，而曺圭贤这明显是要内射。他挣扎着想起身，却被力气明显更大的Alpha用手揽住后背禁锢在了怀里。

“我操你妈啊曺圭贤，老子要是怀孕了孩子你养。”

被骂的人闻声低低地笑了，腾出一只手拍了拍身上人沾满各种液体的臀部，“好啊。”

“你他妈……”金钟云狠狠地瞪他，却不知自己现在这个眼眶通红满脸泪水的样子根本没有任何威慑力。

“逗你的，”曺圭贤把人拉下来安抚性地亲了亲眼角，“回去吃药就行了。”

接着在金钟云还没来得及反应过来的档口，生殖腔就猝不及防地被喷涌而出的滚烫液体浇了满壁，内壁和穴口处柔嫩的肉痉挛般收缩起来，Omega痛的发胀的前端也达到了顶点，颤抖着射出的白浊溅满了两人的胸腹。

高潮过后的Omega趴在曺圭贤的胸膛里，微微呼气，那轻微的呼吸拍打着曺圭贤的皮肤，犹如小猫张开肉垫一样挠着他。Alpha的本能告诉他，他还可以再来。但自己怀里的人仿佛晕了过去了，他轻轻地推了推金钟云。

“还要继续吗？”

“不了，好累啊。”

埋在已经胸前的脑袋发出闷闷的声音

“那我抱你回车上休息？”

“嗯。”

声音软绵绵的，卸下了平日里的锋芒傲气，难得一见的温和。

 

曺圭贤起身抱起金钟云回到车子里，跟以前一样，做累了就在后座睡觉。他很利索地帮金钟云清理好身上乱七八糟的白浊，并穿好了衣服。

曺圭贤随意套上裤子后，赤脚回到刚刚他们的淫乱之地找被金钟云扔出去的飞索和弯刀。经过他们这么一折腾，眼看也快天亮了，曺圭贤在远处看到了躺在地上已经因失血过多而停止了呼吸的野狼，拔出了刀，也顾不上清理野狼的血迹，插回刀鞘里。他回到车上便发动车子开离了这个凌乱现场。

主角退场后，藏在森林里野狼们蜂拥般踏进了坟场。那股让它们纷纷发情勃起的清新柠檬味还在，但那股烟草味也压制着它们，透不过气，只得乱逛了一会就离开了。信息素渐渐退散后，野外坟地又恢复了原来的荒凉寂静，只剩下一块块参差不齐排列着的石碑和丛生的杂草。

天色已经完全亮了，曺圭贤开着车，车后座的人难得没有醒。按以往，睡一个小时他就会爬回副驾驶位的。曺圭贤靠边停车熄了火。他对金钟云的到来可以说是毫无防备，昨晚干完活后又折腾了这么久，都没怎么休息。

他下车点了一支香烟，靠在副座的车门上抽了起来。

 

金钟云对烟草味特别敏感，无论是从曺圭贤身上散发的还是外界传过来的。他坐起来时背后传来一股酸痛感，他低头看了眼自己被清理好并穿上衣服的身体，抬起头来又透过玻璃看到了年轻Alpha的背影，打开车门。栗发青年瞥了他一眼，继续抽烟。

金钟云伸手抢过香烟含在自己嘴里，深深地吸了一口，他永远都戒不了烟草味给他的满足感和安全感。

那次赌气分手出走后的三个月，他没过几天就后悔了，虽然他真的恨曺圭贤当时的冷漠与不挽留。这三个月里，每每想念曺圭贤的时候，他就燃起香烟自己躺着床上，想着曺圭贤趴在他身上与他亲热的样子。他太想念自己的Alpha了，疯了一样想回到他身边。

他戒不了了，戒不了烟草木的味道，戒不了曺圭贤。

 

白金发的青年抽着烟看着眼前的山丘，旁边的人伸手揉了揉他的腰窝。

“还疼吗？”

金钟云向来嘴上不饶人，冷冷地怼他一句。

“你说呢？”

说完他整个人靠了过去，倚着曺圭贤的背。

大概气消了，应该不会再走了吧。曺圭贤默默地在心里舒了口气。

 

他们两个人就是这样，很默契，仅仅通过观察一举一动就能猜到对方的心思。曺圭贤知道金钟云一定会回来，所以从不挽留他，也不会特地去找他。至于什么时候回来，不过是时间问题罢了。

Alpha和Omega之间天生的互相吸引是所有人都无法抗拒的生理因素，而这对年轻猎人情侣间的牵绊与情感就像磁石般把两人吸在一起，无论离得多远，他们都是彼此的不可抗因素。

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开了一年的车终于到终点了。全文字数10k+。
> 
> 祝大家情人节快乐！


End file.
